I Just Want You, Kim Won Woo
by EclipseWorlds
Summary: "Aku hanya ingin kau, Kim Won Woo"/ "Ini salah mingyu-ya hiks, ini salah, kita bisa memperbaikinya jika kau berhenti sekarang, Ini salah" / ""Tolong jaga adikmu yah? Jangan membuatnya sedih apalagi sakit, jika dia sedih dan sakit buatlah dia bahagia bagaimanapun caranya, kau tau bukan, mingyu adalah anak yang labil dan mudah terbawa amarah, eomma takut jika ia kenapa-kenapa"
1. Chapter 1

Pairing : Meanie slight WonHoon (dikit) SEVENTEEN

Rate : T / M

Author : Nur Indah Wulandari

Warning : Yaoi, Incest

Disclaimer : Wonwoo dan Minggyu sepenuhnya milik emak bapaknya masing-masing.

I JUST WANT YOU, KIM WONWOO

Chapter 1

Pemuda manis itu melempar batu ditangannya ke arah kolam ikan dengan kesal. Wajahnya ia tekukan mengingat masalah yang mengganggunya akhir-akhir ini. Wonwoo bingung, adiknya yang biasanya selalu bermanja-manja kepadanya, perlahan-lahan mulai menjauh darinya. Sudah setahun lebih ia bungkam dan melihat sikap Mingyu padanya, tapi akhir-akhir ini kelakuannya tambah menjadi. Pemuda tan itu entah mengapa menganggapnya seperti hantu dan sungguh hal ini membuatnya tidak tahan lagi. Padahal ia merasa ia tidak pernah membuat pemuda taring itu marah. Tapi kenapa-

"Agggghhh sudahlah, kalau begitu aku tanyakan saja langsung kepada orangnya" Wonwoo langsung memasuki rumahnya yang kini hanya berisikan 2 orang. Ia dan Mingyu. Ayahnya kerja di luar negri dan hanya pulang jika natal atau hari-hari penting lainnya. Ibunya sudah tiada 5 tahun yang lalu. Mereka tidak mempunyai pembantu karna Minggyu bilang ia tidak memerlukannya. Toh Mingyu bisa melakukan semua pekerjaan itu, karna itulah ia dijuluki tangan dewa.

Oke lupakan semua itu. Mari kita lihat Wonwoo yang kini dengan langkah menghentak menaiki tangga menuju sebuah kamar yang pintunya bercat abu-abu.

BRAAAK

Tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu, pemuda bermata tajam itu membuka pintu dan menghampiri adiknya yang baru saja selesai berpakaian setelah mandi sore. Terbukti dengan adanya lembaran handuk putih yang melilit dilehernya.

"Apa tata krama mu sudah hilang?"

Oke Wonwoo lupa kapan terakhir Mingyu memanggilnya 'hyung'. Dengan sedikit mengatur napas Wonwoo mulai angkat bicara.

"Mingyu, ini sudah setahun lebih, apa kau tetap akan memperlakukanku seperti ini?"

Hening. Mingyu dengan cueknya mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah seolah pemuda manis itu adalah makhluk tak kasat mata.

Sesak. Nafas Wonwoo mulai sesak, jujur ia ingin mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan selama setahun diabaikan oleh Mingyu. Dan mungkin ia akan mengungkapkannya sekarang.

"Kenapa? Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa salahku. Jika ada tolong beritahu aku. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi seperti ini. Tolong dengarkan aku Mingyu"

Mingyu tetap tak menjawab malah ia sibuk mencari sebuah buku dan bertingkah seolah ia tidak mendengar pertanyaan dari pemuda putih yang masih berdiri di sisinya.

Mata Wonwoo mulai memanas. Dadanya naik turun menahan emosi, kepalan tangannya mulai menguat pertanda ia benar-benar sudah diambang batas. Baiklah, Persetanan ia akan diejek cengeng atau apalah oleh Mingyu, yang terpenting emosinya bisa ia keluarkan detik ini juga.

"Mingyu li-lihat aku hiks.. jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini terus hiks ini menyakitkan hiks"

Tangan Mingyu yang kini sibuk memilih-milih buku terhenti mendengar isakan Wonwoo. Sedikit tak percaya jika pemuda putih itu akan menangis didepannya. Menghela nafas sebentar, Ia berjalan kearah pemuda bermata tajam tersebut dan menatap Wonwoo seperti yang diinginkannya.

"Aku sudah melihatmu. Apa lagi yang kau inginkan?"

Bukannya mereda, tangis Wonwoo mulai menjadi-jadi. Ia tak memperdulikan lagi harga dirinya karna menangis di depan adiknya.

"Katakan apa salahku hiks ke-kenapa kau menjauhiku hiks" Tak ada jawaban. Mingyu masih menatap mata kakaknya tanpa ekspresi. Tapi jauh dilubuk hati Mingyu, ada sesuatu yang sesak melihat mata tajam kakaknya yang basah karna air mata. Dan tanpa sadar ia memajukan wajahnya ke arah Wonwoo.

Wonwoo yang masih belum sadar situasi hanya cuek dan melanjutkan acara tangis kesalnya. Hingga sesuatu yang basah menyentuh bibirnya.

Chuu

Lembut.

Wonwoo terbelalak dan membuka matanya. Iris hitam itu adalah milik adiknya dan ini terlalu dekat.

Masih dengan bibir yang saling bertaut. Mingyu menggiring Wonwoo kearah daun pintu dan membuat tubuh pemuda manis itu berada di antara tubuhnya dan pintu kamar.

Pemuda bermata tajam shock dan tersadar begitu sebuah benda kenyal menyeruak ke rongga mulutnya.

"Eunggghhhh" Wonwoo berontak tapi kedua tangannya ternyata sudah di tahan oleh Mingyu yang mempunyai kekuatan yang lebih besar darinya.

"Enghhhhhh nggggggh"

Setelah beberapa menit berontak akhirnya Wonwoo pasrah, nafasnya kian menipis, sungguh ia kini butuh pasokan oksigen.

Menyadari kakaknya kini sudah kehabisan nafas, Mingyu melepas tautannya. Dan Wonwoo pun jatuh terduduk menyandar di pintu kamar dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Sedangkan Mingyu menatap kakaknya yang berada di bawah kakinya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Mingyu hah hah, apa hah maksud dari hah hah semua ini hah" minggyu menatap kakaknya yang kini mendongak ke atas untuk menatapnya.

SHIIT

Mingyu makin membenci kakaknya yang berekspresi seperti sekarang. Nafas yang terengah-rengah, bibir yang memerah dan saliva yang masih berceceran di sudut bibirnya

"Yang salah itu aku bukan kau, dan aku membencimu karna aku yang salah, aku membencimu Kim Won Woo"

Mata tajam itu membola begitu mendengar ucapan sang adik yang menusuk tepat di ulu hatinya, ia shock sehingga tak sadar kalau Mingyu sudah pergi. Meninggalkannya dengan tanda tanya besar yang masih bersinggah di otaknya.

TempeBaCem :v

Sejujurnya ni ff pertama yang gua publishin ke orang banyak :v karna biasanya gua buat cerita untuk gua dan hanya gua yang tau, but berkat dukungan temen gua, Khoiri aqilla ama Zetta hanna yang kadar gilanya ampir setara ama gua, gua jadi publishin ni ff. Ff ni udah selese, tapi gua pen liat ripiu, ada kagak yang suka ama ff gua ato kagak. Tolong ripiunya teman-teman :*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pairing : Meanie , WonHoon (dikit)

Author : Nur Indah Wulandari

Rate : T / M

Warning : Yaoi , Incest

Disclaimer : Wonwoo dan Mingyu punya emak bapaknya masing-masing.

I JUST WANT YOU, KIM WON WOO

.

.

.

Wonwoo melihat layar segi empat di depannya dengan tatapan bosan. Sudah jam 12.30 tapi orang yang di tunggu belum juga pulang ke rumah sejak kejadian sore tadi. Ia khawatir pada adik hitamnya itu, sudah berulang kali ia menelpon Mingyu tapi yang ia dapatkan hannyalah suara wanita yang mengatakan 'nomor yang anda tuju blablabla'

"Hoammmmm" entah ke berapa kalinya Wonwoo menguap, matanya bahkan sudah berair . Ia bahkan sudah memakai piyama berniat tidur, tapi rasa khawatirnya pada Mingyu tak kunjung hilang.

'Yang salah itu aku bukan kau, dan aku membencimu karna aku yang salah, aku membencimu Kim Won Woo'

Kata-kata dan kejadian Mingyu menciumnya kini terngiang kembali. Ia sungguh bingung dengan jalan pikiran adiknya yang sekarang. Dan kenapa Mingyu menciumnya seperti tadi.

'Mungkin dia bingung, yah Mingyu hanya bingung, Mingyu kan sekarang sudah 17 tahun, tentu dia masih dalam tahap labil menuju dewasa' Wonwoo menepis prasangka-prasangka aneh di pikirannya. Ia yakin Mingyu hanya bingung dan marah. Tidak mungkin Mingyu mempunyai perasaan aneh seperti yang ia pikir-

CKLEK

Wonwoo dengan reflek berdiri dan menghampiri sang adik yang menatapnya tajam seperti biasa.

"Mingyu, kau dari mana saja? Ini sudah larut, apa kau tau berapa kali aku meneleponmu, kau membuatku khawa-"

"Minggir! Aku mau lewat" ucapan Wonwoo terputus begitu melihat adiknya kini tengah berjalan melewatinya dengan sedikit terhuyung-huyung kearah tangga. Bau alkohol begitu menyengat saat Mingyu melewatinya. Setahunya Mingyu bukanlah anak nakal yang suka menyentuh barang yang menurutnya tidak baik, tapi kenapa ia-

"Astaga Mingyu hati-hati" Dengan sedikit berlari Wonwoo memapah sang adik yang hampir terpeleset di anak tangga. "Lepaskan aku, kau kira kau siapa ha! Pergi ku bilang!"

Menulikan telinga, Wonwoo membantu pemuda taring itu berjalan menaiki tangga. Wonwoo bahkan memapah Mingyu sampai ke ranjangnya.

"Enghh panas" Mingyu berniat membuka kancing bajunya begitu merasa panas tapi ia tidak bisa. Alkohol membuat pandangannya kabur dan berbayang-Bayang. Wonwoo yang baru saja melepas sepatu Mingyu berinisiatif untuk membantu Mingyu tapi sang empunya menahan tangganya dan meremasnya dengan sedikit keras. Wonwoo sedikit meringis begitu tangannya di cengkram oleh Mingyu.

"Sudah kukatakan pergi bukan! Aku tidak bisa menahannya kalau kau terlalu dekat denganku!" Wonwoo tak menjawab, Ia menatap Mingyu bingung. Tapi Mingyu balas menatap sang kakak dengan pandangan tajam dan sedikit sendu. Iris hitam itu seolah sudah tertutupi kabut nafsu, mengingatkan Wonwoo pada kejadian sore tadi.

"Mingyu apa-"

"Baiklah aku anggap ini sebagai undangan"

Rasa takut seketika menjalar ke hati Wonwoo. Firasat buruk mulai bertengger di pikirannya.

Brakk.

Dengan enteng Mingyu menarik Wonwoo dan membuatnya berada di bawahnya. Menindih pemuda yang kini menatapnya takut dan bingung.

"Mingyu, apa yang kau lakukan!" Tanya Wonwoo panik begitu piyama birunya dibuka paksa oleh sang adik yang entah kenapa kekuatannya lebih besar dari yang biasanya. Bahkan Wonwoo seperti tak berkutik dengan kekuatan Mingyu sekarang.

Dan sekarang tidak ada lagi helaian benang yang menempel di tubuh Wonwoo. Wonwoo berontak ia sebetulnya tak mengerti apa yang ingin di lakukan Mingyu. Tapi firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ia harus pergi sekarang.

PLAAK

Mingyu yang kesal menampar Wonwoo membuat kakaknya itu berhenti memberontak. Rasa pusing mulai menjalar di kepal Wonwoo akibat tamparan Mingyu yang keras bahkan sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah.

'Ini bukan Mingyu adiknya, adiknya tidak pernah menyakitinya' Kepala wonwoo pusing, badanya lemas tapi Mingyu tidak perduli. Justru hal itu dimanfaatkan Mingyu untuk membuka semua pakaiannya. Dan ekhem wonwoo terkejut melihat kejantanan adiknya yang 2 kali lebih besar dari punyanya apalagi sekarang adiknya tengah tegang dan hal itu membuat ukurannya bertambah. Wonwoo terkejut begitu baru menyadari jalan pikiran adiknya.

"Mingyu jangan bilang kau ingin-emmphhhhh"

Wonwoo terbelalak begitu merasakan benda lembut mulai bergerak di bibirnya, dan ia juga bisa merasakan lidah Mingyu yang menekan-nekan bibirnya ingin masuk.

Tapi wonwoo mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat seolah tak mau memberikan akses untuk Mingyu, Mingyu yang kesal lalu menjilat luka bekas tamparannya tadi, hingga membuat Wonwoo refleks membuka mulutnya.

"Akhh... enghhhh ngghhhh"

Lidah Mingyu kini bergerak-gerak di rongga mulut wonwoo. Wonwoo mendorong tubuh Mingyu tapi apalah dayanya sekarang, rasanya percuma saja, tenaganya hanya bisa digunakan untuk menggeliat dan mengerang, berharap Mingyu tahu jika ia sangat tidak menyukai perbuatannya.

Lemas dan pusing masih menggerogoti Wonwoo. Saliva bahkan berceceran di kedua pipi wonwoo lalu turun ke leher jenjangnya. Mata Wonwoo terpejam saat lidah Mingyu menjilat-jilat langit-langit mulutnya.

"Enggghhhh"

Wonwoo mengerang begitu merasakan sesuatu yang asing memasuki holenya. Sesuatu yang keras yang tengah bergerak masuk ke single holenya.

DEG

Itu jari Mingyu. Tidak ini salah. Ini salah.

"Enggggggghhhhhh"

TempeBaCem :v.

NC? Mungkin ntar pas buka puasa gua aplot(?) :V , Hari ini gua sibuk ama ff Jungkook x Suga :'v makanya gua mohon ripiunya biar guanya semangat :'v BTW makasih yah yang udah review walaupun dikit tapi sayang gua kekalian melebihi semvak boo seungkwan Gua seneng ada juga baca ff gua :'v Jangan bosan ama ff gua yak,Sekian dan terimaBacem :*


	3. Chapter 3

Pairing : Meanie slight WonHoon (dikit) SEVENTEEN

Rate : T / M

Author : Nur Indah Wulandari

Warning : Yaoi, Incest

Disclaimer : Wonwoo dan Minggyu sepenuhnya milik emak bapaknya masing-masing.

I JUST WANT YOU, KIM WON WOO

Minggyu yang merasa kakaknya sudah kehabisan nafas langsung melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan tidak rela. Dan beralih menjilat leher jenjang kakaknya yang putih seperti salju. Kedua jarinya masih bersarang di hole pemuda di bawahnya. Menggerakkannya in-out berusah mencari sebuah titik yang membuat Wonwoo merasakan surga dunia.

"Hah hentikan Mingyu-ya AKKHHHH"Wonwoo melenguh merasa nikmat ketika kedua jari Mingyu menyentuh titik terdalamnya. Dan merasakan saki saat lehernya di gigit oleh gigi adiknya yang taring. Kepalanya seakan melayang kendati merasakan sakit dan nikmat yang datang bersamaan.

"Disana rupanya" Seringai jahat bertengger di wajahnya, dengan sedikit beringas Mingyu melanjutkan menyentuh titik tersebut membuat desahan wonwoo menjadi-jadi. Pemuda manis itu sedikit bergetar tatkala jari panjang Minyu yang bergerak ganas menyentu titiknya.

"AKKKKKKHHHHHH NGGGGGGHHHHH"

Mingyu terkekeh melihat kakaknya yang tak berdaya di bawahnya. "Kau benar-benar indah kim Wonwoo" Mingyu melanjutkan menjilat leher kakaknya dan menggigitnya.

"Akhhhh sa-sakit Mingyu ahhhhhh"

"Pembohong"

Panas. Badan Wonwoo terasa panas apalagi holenya. Dia ingin keluar.

"MINGYUUUU AKUUUU-" Merasa pemuda dibawahnya sudah mendekati puncaknya. Mingyu makin mempercepat gerakannya tak lupa kejantanan sang kakak yang mulai ia pompa dengan bringas.

"MINGYUUUUUU-"

"Sebut namaku kim wonwoo"

"MINGGYUUUUUUUUUU-"

CROOOOOTTTT

Mingyu mengeluarkan jarinya dari hole wonwoo. Dan melihat wajah wonwoo yang kelelahan dengan sedikit cairan orgasme miliknya sendiri. Tatapan sayu dan saliva yang berserakan, dan hal itu membuat kebencian Mingyu pada wonwoo bertambah.

"Kau benar-benar cantik Wonwoo-ya, aku sungguh membencimu"

Kini Mingyu sudah menyiapkan kepunyaannya di atas manhole sang kakak. Wonwoo yang kelelahan menatap adiknya sendu.

"Kumohon jangan Mingyu ya, hentikan" Terkesikap, Mingyu menatap kakaknya tajam. "Kenapa? Bukankah kau menikmatinya juga"

Wonwoo menggeleng kepalanya lemah.

"Ini salah Mingyu-ya hiks, ini salah, kita bisa memperbaikinya jika kau berhenti sekarang, Ini salah" lirih wonwoo lemah dengan air mata yang turun di pipinya. Andai ia tidak lemah, hal ini pasti tidak akan terjadi.

Mingyu menggeram marah, ia tidak ingin berhenti, ia tahu ini salah tapi kabut nafsu dan efek mabuk menutupi semua hati nuraninya. Dengan amarah yang meletup-letup Mingyu memasukkan kejantanannya kedalam manhole Wonwoo yang merah.

"AKHHHHHHH KELUARKAN" Wonwoo berteriak keras begitu merasakan benda besar itu masuk ke holenya dengan paksa.

Mingyu meringis merasakan nikmat saat kejantanannya diremas oleh manhole kakaknya. Tanpa menunggu Wonwoo siap, Mingyu menggerakkan kejantanannya maju mundur dan hal itu tepat mengenai titik terdalam wonwoo.

"EUNGGGGHHHH AAHHHHHHH"

Mingyu melihat ekspresi Wonwoo yang merasakan nikmat. Sungguh Wonwoo menggairahkan. Wonwoo memejamkan matanya saat merasakan nikmat dan sakit bersamaan. Ia hanya mendesah dan merintih karna tenaganya sudah terkuras sejak tadi. Wonwoo meremas seprei di sampingnya sebagai pelampiasan rasa sakit dan nikmatnya. Kepalanya masih pusing dan tubuhnya lemas. "Ssshhhh kau benar-benar nikmat Kim Won Woo, akhh"

'Ini salah Mingyu-ya, kita tidak boleh seperti ini' hati wonwoo tiba-tiba merasa sakit mengingat apa yang adiknya lakukan sekarang. Air matanya kembali merembes di pipinya.

Melihat hal itu, Mingyu mencium bibirnya dengan lembut dan menautkan jari-jarinya sehingga wonwoo bisa menggenggam kedua tangannya. Pemuda tan itu juga meraih kejantanan sang kakak, agar ia dapat lebih merasakan nikmat. Lidah Mingyu kini beralih ke arah kedua putih kemerah-merahan yang tampak menegang, seolah berniat membuat Wonwoo benar-benar tak kuasa dibawahnya.

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya tatkala mendapatkan kenikmatan bertubi-tubi, benda yang keluar masuk di hole nya selalu menyentuh titik yang membuatnya gila. Gigi taring Mingyu yang sesekali menggigit gemas putingnya membuat darahnya berdesir panas. Belum lagi tangan Mingyu yang memompa kejantanannya dengan cepat.

"MINGYUUUU- KHH ANGGHH AKUUUU-" Mingyu mendesis saat kejantanannya di jepit erat oleh hole sang kakak karna ia akan orgasme untuk kedua kalinya.

"Sshhhhhh bersama" ucap Mingyu sembari mempercepat gerakan kejantanannya di dalam hole sang kakak yang berkedut-kedut.

"MINGGGYYUUUUUU"

CROOOOTT

CROOOOTT

.04.52

Pemuda manis itu bangun dari tidurnya, dan yang pertama ia lihat adalah rahang tegas milik sang adik yang kini memeluknya dengan erat.

Tes

'Jadi itu bukan mimpi'

Wonwoo menghapus air matanya dengan secara perlahan ia melepaskan dekapan sang adik. Lalu ia menaikkan selimut Mingyu agar pemuda itu tidak kedinginan.

"Anggap saja semua ini mimpi Mingyu-ya, mimpi yang salah, dan kita harus melupakannya"

Dengan langkah tertatih ia berjalan ke arah pintu kamar Mingyu dan meninggalkan sang adik yang tiba-tiba membuka matanya.

"Aku membencimu Wonwoo, kau membuatku gila"

.

.

Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian malam itu, Mingyu dan Wonwoo tak pernah melakukan interaksi, bahkan Mingyu jarang melihat kakaknya keluar dari kamar. Wonwoo hanya akan keluar kamar jika ia akan pergi sekolah dan merasa lapar atau haus. Hal ini sungguh membuat Mingyu terganggu, hal inilah yang paling Minggyu takutkan, dimana Wonwoo menghindarinya. Bukankah Mingyu memang tidak ingin dekat dengan Wonwoo? Tapi kenapa sekarang malah ia merasa muak saat Wonwoo menghindarinya. Entahlah ia pun bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Hari ini adalah awal dari liburan musim panasnya, dan ia tidak tahu akan melakukan apa dirumah. Hal ini tentu saja akan membuat banyak peluang ia akan bertemu sang kakak. Dengan wajah datar Mingyu berjalan menuju kulkas, berniat mengambil sebutir telur untuk sarapan pagi. Tapi surai hitam yang timbul di balik pintu kulkas, membuat langkah kakinya terhenti.

Pemuda manis itu sepertinya tak menyadari kehadiran Mingyu dan masih berkutat dengan air mineral yang ia minum. Hingga iris mata Wonwoo tak sengaja melirik sosok Mingyu.

"Ohoks" Wonwoo memukul dadanya akibat tersedak air. Berusaha menghilangkan canggung, Wonwoo tersenyum kearah Minggyu 'Memaksakan senyum eoh?' Batin Mingyu dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"A-aku harus pergi ke rumah Woozi" tanpa memandang Mingyu, Wonwoo langsung bergegas melewati adiknya.

"Kim won woo, berhenti" pemuda bermata tajam itu berhenti, tapi tidak juga menoleh. Ia hanya diam di tempatnya. Minggyu menatap punggung kakaknya dingin.

"Tidak usah menghindariku seperti ini. Aku tau bagaimana cara berjalan mundur" Wonwoo berbalik dan tersenyum

'Senyum itu lagi , aku muak'

"Kurasa hal itu akan sulit Mingyu-ya, mianhae"

Wonwoo pergi meninggalkan Mingyu yang masih berdiri kaku tak bergerak, seolah ia adalah patung.

Tanpa menyadari setetes air mata bening yang jatuh.

Mingyu menangis.

.

.

"Cepat katakan Kim Won Woo, apa yang telah terjadi?"

Won woo melirik pemuda manis berambut ungu itu sekilas. Lalu berjalan nyelonong masuk kekamar pemuda mungil tersebut dan duduk di pinggir ranjangnya.

"Diamlah Jihoon, aku kemari untuk menenangkan pikiranku"

Woozi tau Wonwoo sedang bermasalah dengan Mingyu tapi ia bisa menanyakannya, karna Wonwoo selalu menjawab bahwa ia tidak ada masalah dengan pemuda tan itu. Namun Wonwoo tetaplah Wonwoo, Ia tidak bisa membohonginya. Dengan sedikit malas, ia berjalan kearah ranjang, ikut duduk disamping pemuda bermata tajam yang kini menatap lantai kamarnya sedih.

Woozi menghela nafas dan meraih surai hitam itu sembari menuntun kepala wonwoo agar berbaring di pahanya. Wonwoo tersenyum, merasakan belaian Woozi yang persis seperti belaian eommanya. Woozi memang tau cara menenangkannya, dengan suara seindah malaikat ia bisa membuat Wonwoo kehilangan kesadaran. Wonwoo memejamkan matanya, untuk sementara ia ingin melupakan semua masalahnya dan Mingyu.

Dreams

"Hyeong.. kenapa rambut eomma botak?" Tanya Mingyu kecil kepada Wonwoo yang masih berumur 11 tahun . CTAAAK

Wonwoo menjitak kepala Mingyu, membuat adiknya mengeluh sakit. Dan memandang kearah sosok wanita paruh baya yang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Wanita itu tampak pucat dan tidak memiliki rambut, namun aura cantik masih dapat terlihat dari wajahnya.

"Eomma kenapa Wonwoo hyeong memukulku?" Sang eomma hanya tersenyum memandang Mingyu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia lalu menatap putra sulungnya yang masih memelototi si bungsu yang malah menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Wonwoo, jangan kasar pada adikmu" Wonwoo mengangguk kalem, namun ia kembali menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan garang.

"Dasar anak setan tukang ngadu" cibir Wonwoo membuat Mingyu balik menatapnya garang. Merasa perang dunia akan berlanjut sang eomma berniat menyuruh anak bungsunya melakukan sesuatu.

"Mingyu bisa ibu minta tolong?"

Tatapan Mingyu beralih kearah eomma yang juga menatapnya. Ia lalu mengangguk sebagai tanda bahwa ia dengan senang hati membantu sang ibu.

"Tolong panggilkan suster Irene kesini yah"

Minggyu melirik kakaknya yang memeletkan lidah kearahnya. Malas meladeni kakaknya yang kekanak-kankan ia pun pergi tanpa sepatah katapun.

Tiba-tiba suasana hening melingkupi antar wonwoo dan ibunya.

"Wonwoo"

"Apa eomma?"

menatap Wonwoo intens

"Eomma ingin meminta permintaan padamu"

Wonwoo menyerngit heran lalu mengangguk manis.

"Tolong jaga adikmu yah? Jangan membuatnya sedih apalagi sakit, jika dia sedih dan sakit buatlah dia bahagia bagaimanapun caranya, kau tau bukan, Mingyu adalah anak yang labil dan mudah terbawa amarah, eomma takut jika ia kenapa-kenapa"

Wonwoo berusaha mencerna apa yang eommanya katakan. Lalu mengangguk cepat seolah tersihir dengan ucapan sang Ibu , seperti mantra yang akan tetap melekat di hidupnya.

"Ne. Aku akan melindungi Mingyu dan akan melakukan semua yang eomma katakan" sang eomma tersenyum, anaknya yang satu ini memang pengertian kepada siapa pun.

TempeBaCem

Masih pendek yak :3 haaaahhh gua gak tau mau nambahin apa :'V makasih buat yang nunggu ampe mau teror gua :'v Nih ff udah gua edit :'v maaf kalo masih ada kesalahan atau masih kurang NGEH(?) :'v

Mohon reviewnyak :'v


	4. Chapter 4

Pairing : Meanie slight WonHoon (dikit) SEVENTEEN

Rate : T / M

Author : Nur Indah Wulandari

Warning : Yaoi, Incest

Disclaimer : Wonwoo dan Minggyu sepenuhnya milik emak bapaknya masing-masing.

I JUST WANT YOU, KIM WON WOO

Baru 20 menit pemuda manis itu tertidur di paha Woozi, ia bangkit dan langsung menuju pintu kamar pemuda mungil tersebut. Entah kenapa firasatnya tidak enak. Hatinya mengatakan untuk lekas kembali pulang ke rumah. Untung saja rumahnya dan Woozi hanya berbatas pagar.

"Woozi aku pergi dulu yah?" Woozi menyerngitkan dahinya bingung akan sikap Wonwoo yang begitu tiba-tiba " emang ada ap- YAKK KIM WON WOO AKU BELUM SELESAI BICARA SETAAAAAANN!" Tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Woozi, Wonwoo berlari menuju rumahnya dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Bahkan ia lupa menggunakan sendalnya yang tertinggal di rumah Woozi.

'PRAAAANG'

Baru saja sampai di teras rumah, pemuda manis itu mendengar suara pecahan kaca yang membuatnya yakin ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Wonwoo masuk dan menemukan isi rumahnya yang berantakan. Barang-barang tampak berserakan, pot-pot bunga terguling-guling tak beraturan, dan jangan tanyakan kondisi dapurnya yang lebih hancur.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan bunyi pecahan kaca yang barusan ia dengar.

"Mingyu" seru Wonwoo tersadar dan menaiki tangga dengan kecepatan penuh. Sampai didaun pintu bercat abu-abu, Ia langsung membuka pintu tersebut sehingga terdengar dentuman keras.

BRAAAKK

"Mingyu"

Ia mendesah lega mendapati sang adik yang tengah kini berdiri tengah membelakanginya.

Wonwoo lalu bergegas membalik paksa tubuh Mingyu dan memeluknya erat-erat. Pemuda manis itu sedikit terlonjak menyadari kepalan tangan adiknya terluka mengeluarkan darah. Matanya menangkap cermin kamar adiknya pecah berkeping-keping dengan beberapa tetes darah di sekitarnya. Sepertinya Mingyu memukul cermin itu hingga tangannya berdarah.

Tatapan Wonwoo teralih lagi kepada Mingyu seolah meminta penjelasan dengan semua yang telah terjadi. Tapi pemuda jangkung itu tampak tak menatap Wonwoo, iris matanya lebih seperti orang yang melamun. Kosong, tak ada kehidupan di matanya, seolah jiwanya sudah mati dan menghilang. Rasa sesak mulai menjalar di hati Wonwoo.

"Ada apa Mingyu-ya?" tanya Wonwoo cemas berbanding terbalik dengan Mingyu yang hanya melamun.

"..."

"Lihat tanganmu berdarah"

"..."

"YAK KIM MINGGYU"

Pemuda jangkung itu terkejut mendengar teriakan pemuda di depannya. Raut wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah sendu. Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat ekspresi Mingyu yang mendadak berubah. Wonwoo sedikit takut melihat iris hitam itu, ia bisa merasakan kemarahan, kesedihan dan obsesi dimata sang adik. "ka-kau kenapa Mingyu ya?"

Lama terdiam, tiba-tiba Mingyu mendorong Wonwoo menuju daun pintu. Sehingga Wonwoo berada di antara dinding dan tubuh Mingyu. Wonwoo merintih menahan punggungnya yang sakit, hal ini mengingatkannya pada peristiwa di mana Mingyu yang menciumnya dulu.

Pemuda jangkung itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Wonwoo. Berniat menciumnya, tapi Wonwoo memberontak. DI dorongnya tubuh tan itu dengan keras, tapi pemuda itu tak bergeming, karna kekuatannya bukanlah tandingan Wonwoo. Wonwoo panik, tak bisa dipungkiri rasa takut mulai melingkupinya.

"Yak hentikan, KIM MINGYU!" Mingyu terkesikap mendengar teriakan wonwoo. Iris matanya membola seolah baru mendapatkan kesadaran. Tatapan sendunya kini berubah menjadi raut kesakitan akibat sesuatu yang menghantam ulu hatinya. Sesak di dada Mingyu seakan membuat ia tak bisa merasakan kesakitan saat tangannya yang semakin lama mengeluarkan banyak darah.

Ia menunduk di depan kakaknya.

"Hei kena-"

TES

"Sakit hyungg hiks"

DEG

Jantung wonwoo seketika berhenti berdetak melihat air mata yang mengalir di iris hitam sang adik. Semenjak kematian sang ibu, Mingyu tak pernah menangis, tapi kenapa sekarang ia-

"Sebetulnya kau sakit apa Mingyu-ya? Kenapa kau menangis? Katakan padaku bagian mana yang sakit?" Tanya Wonwoo khawatir, matanya memanas melihat pemuda tan itu menangis didepan wajahnya. Mingyu menggeleng frustasi, tangan kanannya bergerak meremas dada sebelah kirinya, sedangkan tangan kirinya meremas pundak kiri Wonwoo sebagai pelampiasan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Darah di tangan Mingyu semakin merembes ketika ia menekan dadanya erat.

"I-ini sakit hyeong hiks a-aku tidak tau harus bagaimana hiks, a-aku benar-benar mencintaimu tapi ini salah hiks aku tau semua itu, a-aku sudah berusaha menjauhimu ta-tapi tetap saja rasanya sakit " Wonwoo termenung mencerna apa yang Mingyu katakan. Pemuda jangkung jatuh bersimpuh di bawah kaki Wonwoo, begitu merasa kakinya lemas oleh rasa sakit didadanya. Wonwoo tak begitu sadar Mingyu yang tengah bersimpuh di bawahnya, ia sibuk dengan memori kejadian tahun lalu yang melintas di pikirannya.

Flashback

Mingyu yang masih berumur 16 tahun itu tengah melirik sang kakak yang tengah membaca komik sembari berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Hyeong"

"Hmmmm?" Wonwoo menggumam tanpa menoleh ke arah Mingyu yang tengah menatapnya dari kursi meja belajar dengan raut serius.

"Jika kau menyukai seseorang tapi kau tau orang itu tidak akan menerima mu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

TAP

Wonwoo menutup komik bukunya, lalu menatap sang adik intens sembari mendesis tajam.

"Shhhh kau sudah besar eoh?" Mingyu mempoutkan bibirnya. Wonwoo tertawa geli melihat ekspresi Mingyu.

"Kau yakin dia tidak menyukaimu?"

Hening

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo lama, kemudian dia mengangguk ragu.

"Sialan. bilang siapa orangnya? biar kuhajar. Walaupun kau hitam menurutku kau itu tampan, seharusnya dia menyukaimu" Mingyu terkekeh membayangkan ucapan Wonwoo.

"Orang lemah sepertimu mana bisa memukulnya"

"Ck aku tidak lemah, kalau begitu kau harus menjauhinya dan melupakan orang itu, aku tidak mau kau sakit hati, nanti malam kita ke mall, kita beli semua produk pemutih badan" Mingyu terdiam, dipandangnya Wonwoo yang juga menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Apa itu akan berhasil?"

"tentu saja, aku tau merek produk yang bagus"

"Ck. bukan itu hyuuung~. Maksudku jika aku menjauhinya dan melupakannya. Apa perasaan ku akan hilang? Apa aku tidak akan merasakan sakit lagi?"

"Yaa! kau tidak percaya padaku"

Flashback off

Wonwoo menoleh kebawah melihat surai adiknya yang menunduk terisak. Ini adalah Mingyu adiknya. Mingyu yang memanggilnya hyung telah kembali, Mingyu yang selalu bermanja-manja kepadanya telah kembali tapi, kenapa sekarang ia terlihat rapuh.

"Jadi ini alasanmu menghindariku selama setahun ini?" tanya Wonwoo lirih tapi masih bisa didengar oleh pemuda tan itu.

"Kenapa?" lirih Wonwoo masih menatap surai sang adik yang tertunduk.

"Kenapa dari sekian banyak namja dan yeoja, kenapa harus aku?"

Mingyu tak menjawab, ia meremas baju wonwoo yang ia tarik sebagai jawaban. Pemuda manis itu tertegun, matanya merasa panas. Berarti sudah setahun lebih adiknya menahan sakit itu, dan dia menambah luka dengan cara ikut menjauhinya.

'Tolong jaga adikmu yah? Jangan membuatnya sedih apalagi sakit, jika dia sedih dan sakit buatlah dia bahagia bagaimanapun caranya, kau tau bukan, Mingyu adalah anak yang labil dan mudah terbawa amarah, eomma takut jika ia kenapa-kenapa' Ucapan mendiang ibu terngiang lagi di kepalanya, menghantuinya seakan menyalahkan kalau Wonwoo sudah gagal menjaga amanah dari wanita yang paling ia sayangi.

Untuk sebentar Wonwoo memejamkan matanya

'Aku harus bagaimana Eomma?! Semua jalan sama saja akan membuatnya menderita, aku tidak tau harus bagaimana'

"Tidak. Kau punya satu jalan Wonnu-ah" Mata indah itu terbelalak begitu mendengar suara yang tidak asing baginya. Ia yakin itu adalah suara sang eomma, tapi apa maksudnya. Isakan Mingyu membuatnya tertarik pada kesadaran. Rautnya kini berubah menjadi tatapan lembut lembut, pemuda manis itu lalu berjongkok kecil di hadapan adiknya, berusaha mensejajarkan wajahnya dan wajah pemuda tan itu. Ia tatap wajah Mingyu yang masih menangis dengan senyuman lembut.

Di usapnya rambut pemuda tampan itu dengan penuh perasaan. Mingyu menatap kakaknya yang tersenyum lembut kepadanya, dan entah kenapa hatinya kembali teduh. Tanpa di perintah air matanya berhenti dan isakannya juga memudar.

' Ya Kau benar eomma. Aku mempunyai satu jalan. Walaupun jalan itu adalah jalan terlarang, aku akan melewatinya demi dia, Kim Mingyu'

Jangan menahannya lagi"

TES

"Hyung tidak akan membiarkanmu merasakan sakit itulagi"

TES

"Katakan apa yang kau inginkan Kim Mingyu, hyung akan mengabulkannya?"

TES

Mingyu terperangah melihat tetesan air mata yang jatuh dimata Wonwoo. Pemuda manis itu tersenyum lembut dengan air mata yang mengalir. Mingyu mencerna apa yang baru saja kakaknya katakan, ditatapnya pemuda manis itu dengan gejolak yang tertahan.

"Aku mau kim won woo"

"Tubuh dan perasaannya, aku mau itu"

"Aku hanya ingin kau, Kim won woo"

Wonwoo menatap adiknya yang juga tengah menatapnya serius. Tangan Wonwoo bergetar mengusap air mata yang jatuh dipipi Minggyu. Tatapan obsesi itu seakan mengekang Wonwoo di dalam penjara yang dibuat sang adik. Tapi itu tidak masalah asalkan sang adik bisa bahagia.

"Apa dengan begini kau tidak bisa merasakan sakit lagi?" ucap Wonwoo dengan nada bergetar.

Minggyu mengangguk. Desiran aneh mulai menjalari hatinya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, matanya seolah terkunci oleh pemuda manis didepannya.

"Ne Hyung"

.

.

Omake

Dua orang bocah manis dan tampan terlihat duduk di sebuah padang rumput hijau yang luas. Bocah tampan itu sibuk berkutat dengan rumput-rumput hijau di sekitarnya sedangkan bocah manis itu tengah larut menatap langit biru yang cerah. Similir angin musim panas menerpa helaian surai coklat dan hitam yang indah itu.

"Mingyu, thebentarl lagi kau ulang tahun kan?" Ucap bocah manis berumur 8 tahun, tanpa melihat sang lawan bicara yang juga tak menatapnya..

"He'em emang kenapa hyeong?" Wonwoo melirik sang adik yang sibuk merangkai entah apa. "Kau mau hadiah apa? Hyung akan mengabulkan perlmintaanmu", tapi jangan mahal-mahal"

Mingyu menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap sang kakak yang menatapnya serius.

"Aku mau boneka kucing kuning punya hyung" wajah Wonwoo mendadak cemberut.

"Tidak boleh, kalo itu tidak boleh, apapun asal jangan boneka kucing punyaku,, dathar bocah hitam" kali ini Mingyu yang cemberut.

"Hyeong yang bocah, bilang 'R' dan 'S' saja tidak bisa. Payah!" Pipi Wonwoo menggembung, wajahnya memerah, matanya pun sedikit berair. Mingyu panik, ia lupa kalo hyungnya sangat sensitif kalo disindir cadel. Lalu dengan refleks ia memberikan sebuah mahkota yang terbuat dari semak-semak di sekitarnya. Sesuatu yang ia sebut mahkota, yang ia rangkai sedari tadi. Mingyu sukses membuat sang kakak tak jadi menangis.

Wonwoo menatap benda yang berada di tangan Mingyu dengan bibir manyun. Jadi dari tadi adiknya sibuk membuat itu. Benda bulat yang terbuat dari rumput dengan beberapa bunga warna-warni yang melilit disekitarnya.

"Apa itu?"

Mingyu tak menjawab, ia memainkan mahkota itu ke kepala Wonwoo, Lalu ia duduk kembali sembari tersenyum kearah kakaknya.

"Itu mahkota"

"Mahkota? Wahhh Apa aku terlihat tampan memakai ini?" Tanya Wonwoo senang sembari tersenyum angkuh. Minggyu ikut tersenyum, matanya bahkan membentuk sabit kecil. Dan mengangguk lucu.

'Yah kau terlihat cantik hyeong'batin Mingyu tak berani mengucapkannya karna takut membuat Wonwoo menangis. Pernah sekali Mingyu keceplosan mengatakan kakaknya Cantik, Wonwoo langsung menangis dan mendiaminya selama seharuan. Tidak, Mingyu tak mau lagi hal itu terjadi.

Lama terdiam Wonwoo teringat pertanyaannya yang masih belum terjawab.

"Jadi, kau mau hadiah apa?" tanya Wonwoo dengan wajah polos.

Minggyu menatap sang kakak, entah kenapa hatinya berdesir melihat Wonwoo kecil yang menatapnya polos.

DEG

"Aku mau hyung" lirih Mingyu tanpa sadar. Sontak saja Wonwoo membulatkan matanya.

"Ehhhhh?"

"Aku mau wonu hyung, Aku hanya ingin wonu hyung"

'Aku hanya ingin kau, Kim Won Woo'

END

Haaaaahhh akhirnya :'v gaje? banyak typo? alurnya kecepatan? maaf yak :'v gua masih pemula. Terimakasih buat yang udah review dan nunggu nih cerita :) BTW gua cuman mau bilang ni ff asli dari pemikiran gua. Gua masih ingat, waktu itu gua dapat anugrah(?) Pas pulang dr skolah abis ujian, tepatnya pas gua tidur siang, gua ngimpi chanyeol mabuk2an lagi ngeyad*ngin baekhyun, tp baekhyun kaga mau bekos mreka kakak adek, trus pas bangun gua langsung berniat nulis ni ff, tp gua rasa chanbaek gak cocok dgn tema incest, trus gua kepikiran Meanie, gua buat dah ni ff ampe begadang :'V padahal besok ujian bahasa jepang ama penjaskes :3, paginya mata gua bengkak temen gua ngira gua begadang krna menghapal :'v tp gua bilang krna nulis ff , dia ketawa trus ngemeng kek gini "sering nulis ff tp gak pernah di share " trus gua jawab " ff gua jelek juga, gaje, siapa yang mau baca, cukup tuhan dan gua yang tau" begitulah :v, dengan nekat gua isi tu semua lembar jawaban menurut "HATI NURANI" bekos gua gak ngapal 1 materi pun :'v, Tapi kalimat temen gua ngengganggu bgt, makanya ni ff bisa publish :'v jd sangat di sayangkan kalo ada yg berfikiran gua plagiat ato nyontek ff lain, yang berfikiran kek gitu gua minta maaf, tolong kasih tau gua judul ff yang lu bilang sama :'v, sapa tau dia jodoh gua :'v dan terimakasih yg udah ngedukung gua, semua review udah gua bales,dan buat

kookies ama wanMEANIE , Gua sayang kalian :'v terimakasih udah ngedukung gua dan ngeripiu ni ff gundil :'v terimaksih :* dan buat elu yang udah baca ni ff ampe abis, mohon reviewnga :v gua slalu tunggu, mau taun brapapun elu ngereview, so...

Aku rasa cukup sampai di sini saja ohoks ohok se-selamt tinggal AKKKKKHHHHH :V


End file.
